se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Helmut Kohl/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Helmut Kohl - Li Xiannian.jpg| Presidente de la República Popular de China entre 1983 y 1988 y luego Presidente de la Conferencia Consultiva Política del Pueblo Chino hasta su muerte (1909-1992). Fotografía firmada del retrato. np 240: 175 mm. kotte-autographs.com Deng Xiaoping - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Helmut Kohl, right, and Deng Xiaoping oversaw booming trade. DPA Helmut Kohl - Jiang Zemin.jpg| Helmut Kohl, on the left, and Jiang Zemin © AP Japón * Ver Helmut Kohl - Hirohito.jpg| CARTOLINA HELMUT KOHL GATTIN HIROHITO IN GIAPPONE JAPAN 1983 FOTO KTAMER STER Helmut Kohl - Yasuhiro Nakasone.jpg| C22487-14, G-7 Economic Summit leaders at Lancaster House in London, United Kingdom (left to right) Helmut Kohl, Bettino Craxi, Yasuhiro Nakasone, President Reagan, Margaret Thatcher, Francois Mitterrand, Pierre Trudeau, Gaston Thorn. 6/8/84. reaganlibrary.archives.gov Helmut Kohl - Noboru Takeshita.jpg| 8 Leaders: At the Hunt club from left are Jacques Deiors; Ciriaco De Mita; Margaret Thatcher; Ronald Reagan; Brian Mulroney; Francois Mitterrand; Noboru Takeshita and Helmut Kohl. McConnell, Colin- Picture, 1988, English. The Government of Ontario and the Toronto Public Library Helmut Kohl - Toshiki Kaifu.jpg| From left to right: Italian Prime Minister Giulio Andreotti, European Commission President Jacques Delors, Japanese Prime Minister Toshiki Kaifu, British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher, German Chancellor Helmut Kohl, French President Francois Mitterand, U. S. President George H.W. Bush and Canadian Prime Minister Brian Mulroney. TIMELINE ENTRY Kiichi Miyazawa - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Kiichi Miyazawa (L) shakes hands with German Chancellor Helmut Kohl during their summit meeting on April 30, 1992 in Bonn, Germany. Kiichi Miyazawa (1919-2007) was the 78th Prime Minister of Japan. Helmut Kohl - Tomiichi Murayama.jpg| The 1995 Halifax G7 Summit Members European Commission - Jacques Sayter / Japan - Tomiichi Murayama / Germany - Helmut Kohl / US - Bill Clinton / Canada - Jean Cretien / France- Jacques Chirac / UK - John Major / Italy- Lamberto Dini. folkartmaritime.com Helmut Kohl - Ryūtarō Hashimoto.jpg| USA: DENVER: SUMMIT OF 8: LEADERS ATTEND DINNER. Ap Archive Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Helmut Kohl - Suharto.jpg| Männerfreundschaft: Suharto und Kohl beim Besuch in Jakarta, 1993. (Quelle: Enny Nuraheni/Reuters) Helmut Kohl - Jusuf Habibie.jpg| Bacharuddin Jusuf Habibie, then vice president of Indonesia, met Helmut Kohl, then Germany’s head of government, in London in early May 1998. Three weeks later, Habibie became president. © picture-alliance/dpa Asia del Sur India * Ver Helmut Kohl - Indira Gandhi.jpg| West German Chancellor Kohl Meeting Indian Premier Indira Gandhi In New Delhi 11-06-1983. INC.Archives. AP Helmut Kohl - Rajiv Gandhi.jpg| Prime Minister #RajivGandhi with West German Chancellor Helmut Kohl, 1988. @Rajiv___Gandhi Helmut Kohl - P. V. Narasimha Rao.jpg| Photo by: M. Shylla 18/06/1992 :CN 38239The prime Minister, Shri P.V. Narasimha Rao in Conversation with the German Chancellor, H.E. Dr. Helmut Kohl in Rio de Janeiro on June 12, 1992. photodivision.gov.in Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Isaac Shamir - Sin imagen.jpg| West German chancellor Helmut Kohl (L) and Prime Minister Yitzhak Shamir sit close and chat together prior to holding their fourth and last meeting to deal with the proposed German arms sales to Saudi Arabia. Kohl returns later today to Bonn at the close of his six-day visit to Israel. Helmut Kohl - Isaac Rabin.jpg| King Hussein meets Helmut Kohl and Yitzhak Rabin June 1995. AP Helmut Kohl - Shimon Peres.jpg| 1984: Besuch beim deutschen Bundeskanzler im Jänner. Wiener Zeitung Benjamín Netanyahu - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Premierminister Netanyahu und Bundeskanzler Kohl bei einem Besuch Netanyahus in Bonn 1998 copyright: Avi Ohayon/GPO Palestina * Ver Helmut Kohl - Yasser Arafat.jpg| This file photo taken on June 07, 1995 shows German Chancellor Helmut Kohl posing with PLO Chairman Yasser Arafat. Picture: AFP.Source:AFP Fuentes Categoría:Helmut Kohl